


Elounor wedding

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elounor wedding based on my headcanon. Elounor get married and bring everyone together.





	Elounor wedding

**Author's Note:**

> 1st Disclaimer: In this fanfic Harry and Louis dated in the past however I no longer claim to believe this happened in real life so this is purely fictional and not canon. I no longer identify as a houie. Thanks for reading and all the kudos :)  
> 2nd Disclaimer: Briana is very sensitive about people discussing Eleanor and Freddie spending time together or Eleanor acting in any way parental towards her son Freddie please bear this in mind. Please do not share this work of fiction with anyone associated with One Direction many thanks. Please enjoy :)

All of Louis’ sisters are bridesmaids and flowergirls. Lottie is maid of honour. Doris is a flower girl and Ernest is a paige boy. Freddie is the ring bearer. Stan is the best man. All of the boys including Zayn attend. ot5 perform together for the final time. Eleanor has a really long train that rivals Princess Diana’s and Catherine Middleton's. They have a tropical wedding in hawaii. They vacation there for around a week. All the boys make speeches. All the boys take a selfie together and each take a picture with Freddie. We finally FINALLY have pictures of Eleanor holding Freddie. Briana attends and hug and congratulate Louis and Eleanor. Danielle attends the wedding with her fiance and offer her congratualations to the happy couple with no resentment or malice. Liam is married to Cheryl. Cheryl is pregnant with twins. Freddie and Bear are the best of friends. Bear is a paige boy along with Ernest. They become friends too. Harry is in a loving relationship and is really happy for Louis and Eleanor finally. Louis and Harry have rekindled their friendship and Harry is now friends with Eleanor. They go shopping together. Most larries have packed their bags, theres a few left but most ignore them. Ziams have left too. Zayn is married to Gigi and is friendly towards Perrie at the wedding. Perrie is heavily pregnant and married. Little Mix perform at the wedding. Sophia is a bridesmaid and looks fabulous. She is happily married with a baby on the way. Liam is very happy for her. Danielle Peazer attends the wedding she has rekindled her friendship with Eleanor and is now friendly towards Sophia. Danielle Peazer is engaged and happy. Niall is in a relationship and happy. Gemma is married with children. Harry is the proudest uncle and takes loads of pictures with them. He has tattoos of each of their names. Nick attends the wedding with his husband. Him and Louis are now best friends and Harry, Louis and Nick regularly hang out together. 

"Do you Louis William Tomlinson take Eleanor Jane Calder to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Do you Eleanor jane Calder take Louis William Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health for richer or poorer for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"  
Freddie then hands over the rings eagerly. Louis slips the ring on Eleanor's finger and Eleanor does the same to Louis.  
"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"  
Louis gently grabs Eleanor's chin and kisses her tenderly with love and passion. He whispers to her "I can't wait to take that dress of you later"

"God Louis, not in church" she whispers back slapping his arm.  
Later on Louis makes passionate love to Eleanor on their wedding night.


End file.
